Discussion mod
campagne Pour une raison quelconque } ne passe pas alors que } passe sans problème (le code est du copier-coller en changeant juste l'identificateur)... Jaxom 10 mars 2007 à 13:10 (UTC) Bon c'est tout pour ce soir, je vais me coucher, je regarderai pour le duplicata demain. Jaxom 10 mars 2007 à 13:35 (UTC) :Ok, c'est toujours étrange ces mots qui ne fonctionnent pas pour une chose ou une autre. --Tůζip Võrζąx 10 mars 2007 à 18:48 (UTC) Firefox ! Le gros problème maintenant c'est que le aligné sur la droite ne passe pas du tout avec Firefox : il se retrouve sous la description :( Jaxom 10 mars 2007 à 22:18 (UTC) :Des fois je me demande pourquoi les gens disent qu'il est meilleur. C'est toujours lui qui me pose problème. C'est un peu mieux avec Opéra mais c'est pas encore ça. Je vais mettre des width plus sécuritaire. Enfin, je vais essayer d'arranger ça. --Tůζip Võrζąx 10 mars 2007 à 23:26 (UTC) ::Finalement, ce devait être que je commençais à être fatigué hier. J'avais mis le width sur la table au lieu du div qui l'englobe. Comme ça, ça devrait être mieux. ;-) --TůζipVõrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 02:01 (UTC) Autre problème à l'horizon Prenez conaissance de ceci : http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Splarka#Hidding_Css_trick_deprecated Si vous le pouvez car c'est en anglais. Ça dit que la class de style HiddenStructure sera "retirée" de Wikia tout comme elle l'a été sur Wikipédia. :-( Il reste néamoins possible de reproduire le même comportement. --Tůζip Võrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 01:07 (UTC) :Et pour ne pas changer.... ils ne sont pas fichu de montrer un exemple simple d'une manière alternative de cacher des ligne.................. Jaxom 11 mars 2007 à 02:18 (UTC) :Quoi qu'ils en disent, il y a quand même des espacements verticaux qui apparaissent (quoi que ce c'est pas critique) comme par exemple Devona (sous le champs nation). Jaxom 11 mars 2007 à 02:43 (UTC) ::J'ai trouvé ça par accident en allant demander un truc à et je vais t'avouer que j'ai pas tout lu. Mais j'y vais.. --TůζipVõrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 03:13 (UTC) :::Moi j'ai suivi le premier lien que tu as donné jusqu'à http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/ParserFunctions#Tables mais cela ne fonctionne pas (ou je m'y suis très mal pris). Jaxom 11 mars 2007 à 03:19 (UTC) ::::As-tu fais un modèle pour le caractère « | » ? Parce que c'est seulement de passer ce caractère en paramètre aux fonctions qui pose problème selon eux. --TůζipVõrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 03:33 (UTC) :::::J'ai essayé avec | et avec l'entité HTML équivalente sans succès. Pas essayé le modèle mais ! semble peu approprié pour ce nom de modèle. Jaxom 11 mars 2007 à 04:04 (UTC) :::Bah oui, on a déjà un modèle . Que penses-tu de ? --TůζipVõrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 04:14 (UTC) ::::Cela ne fonctionne pas non plus. Tout ce que ca fait c'est d'insérer des | dans le tableau résultant sur la page rendue par le navigateur. Mais ca ne permet par de définir une ligne de tableau dans un test conditionnel. Il serait bon qu'ils se bougent un peu pour pondre des exemples qui marchent... Jaxom 11 mars 2007 à 04:58 (UTC) :::::Que dirais-tu de demander à ? Il dit justement sur sa page qu'il est là pour aider pour les modèles, parser fonctions, etc. Tu te débrouilles en anglais ? TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 00:52 (UTC) ::Tiens, j'ai trouvé cet exemple à partir de la page sur les tables : http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template_talk:Table_example_with_optional_row TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 17:16 (UTC) Ensuite ? Et pour le reste de la page (progression, notes, astuces, instructeurs, etc...) comment vois-tu la présentation. Comptes-tu passer par le modèle (au moins pour les notes et la progression) ? Jaxom 11 mars 2007 à 03:19 (UTC) ::J'ai essayé de mettre la boîte de compétence à droite en "float" mais je trouvais que ça laissait bien peu d'espace à gauche. Je crois, qu'il faut faire des sections avec les liens modifier comme d'habitude. Veux-tu que je fais un essais avec une des pages de compétences que tu as créées ? --TůζipVõrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 03:29 (UTC) :::Oui vas-y. Jaxom 11 mars 2007 à 04:04 (UTC) ::Dans le moment j'essais d'arranger ce truc : MediaWiki:Edittools --TůζipVõrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 04:20 (UTC) Épuisement ? On a oublié de mettre la ligne pour l'épuisement ? J'ai remarqué cela en faisant le ménage dans les images que j'avais de guildwiki.fr. Évidemment on pourra pas se servir de l'image qu'on avaient là-bas, mais je peux en produire une. §:TůζipVõrζąx 14 mars 2007 à 01:08 (UTC) :Oui il faut rajouter ce champs-là. Jaxom 14 mars 2007 à 01:22 (UTC) Suggestions 1) Progression (d'ailleurs, faut-il l'appeler comme ça en français ?) : je sais qu'il y a des problèmes de copyright, mais je pense pouvoir en réécrire un en changeant la façon dont les paramètres sont passés à la fonction ce qui donnera forcément une fonction différentes (comme ça pas de problème de copyright, non ?). 2) Instructeurs : ben, faire pareil que "quête" avec les Instructeurs. 3) Notes : un champ Notes (ou plusieurs notes0, notes1...) où l'on inscrit les remarques sur la compétence. 4) Compétences similaires / associées : prévoir un champ pour lister les compétences ressemblant à celle en cours. 5) Anecdote (Trivia sur le wiki américain) : ce n'est pas très utilisé, mais ça arrive :) Toutes ces inclusions n'ont qu'un seul but : pouvoir modifier la mise en forme de toutes les compétences juste en modifiant le modèle (je me suis beaucoup pris la tête à devoir repasser sur toutes les compétences à chaque fois que je me rendais compte que la mise en forme n'était pas bonne) Alkinor 14 mars 2007 à 09:11 (UTC) :Globalement d'accord même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de probème avec "progression" (c'est un mot francais quand même). Sauf que je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps de faire des changement dans les jours qui viennent voir carrément d'ici à la semaine prochaine (boulot boulot...). Que ca n'empêche pas de tester des trucs et de faire joujou avec le modèle. :Note : :# vu qu'il y a déjà un certain nombre de compétences qui l'utilisent, faire les tests sur une copie et modifier l'original une fois qu'il fonctionne. :#Penser à modifier l'autre modèle après coup (Modèle:compétence ligne). :#pour les instructeurs il faut pouvoir paramétrer la campagne (et tous les regrouper s'il y en a plusieurs dans la même campagne) et le lieu géographique. :#en cas de modification des notes, faire une recherche sur le wiki et aller modifier le champs notes existants en notes0 (il y en a quelques uns qui contiennent effectivement des infos même si elles ne s'affichent pas pour le moment). :etc... Jaxom 14 mars 2007 à 09:41 (UTC) :: Oui c'est un vaste chantier ;-) Mais après, ce sera un vrai bonheur de changer toutes les compétences d'un coup. Sinon, la page devra être protégée quand on estimera qu'elle sera stable. Alkinor 14 mars 2007 à 10:55 (UTC) :: J'ai mis mon test sur ma page utilisateur si vous voulez venir en parler (c'est encore un peu le chantier)... Alkinor 14 mars 2007 à 15:39 (UTC) Autre oubli Le sacrifice. Genre "vous perdez 10% de votre santé". Cela me rapelle que j'ai des images à produire moi..§: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 16 mars 2007 à 04:58 (UTC) :Bonne idée également. À noter que Résistance à la douleur augmente le nombre de points de vie au dela du maximum d'un autre coté. Jaxom 16 mars 2007 à 05:16 (UTC) ::Bah je sais pas pour celui-là. Mais l'épuisement et le sacrifice... Çe me fait deux images à faire ça... §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 16 mars 2007 à 05:29 (UTC) :::Done. Mais l'implémentation pourrait être meilleure. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 16 mars 2007 à 21:16 (UTC) ::::Penser à l'inclure dans le modèle de test contenant la progression et dans le modèle de présentation en ligne. Penser peut-être également à une catégorisation. Jaxom 16 mars 2007 à 22:48 (UTC) ::::Pardonne-moi, je ne vois pas tu veux inclure quoi dans quoi. ::::S'il s'agit d'avoir le nom de la caractéristique dans la première colone à guache, c'est faisable. Mais peut-être plus facilement en mettant le tableau de la progression dans un autre tableau. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 16 mars 2007 à 23:31 (UTC) :::::Non, non il faut reporter les modifications sur l'épuisement et le sacrifice dans l'autre modèle qui est en test. Jaxom 17 mars 2007 à 01:00 (UTC) ::Ah ok. Mais faut ajouter ceci en plus : . Il n'y a pas de modèle pour faire apparaitre ces images dans le moment. Et on ne va mettre ces icônes que pour dire quel type de d'attaque sont les compétences d'assassin et non pas pour dire ce dont elles ont besoin qui soit fait avant. Sinon ce sera trop. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 19 mars 2007 à 06:36 (UTC) :::Si tu vas dans cette direction il faut également une flèche vers le haut et une flèche vers le bas pour respectivement les enchantements et les maléfices. Mais bon ces 5 modifs ne demandent pas de champs supplémentaire, il suffit de faire un test sur le champs type de la compétence. Prévoir un switch alors, ca fait beaucoup de test. Jaxom 19 mars 2007 à 06:51 (UTC) Notes? Je ne crois pas que la section Notes soit au bon endroit. Lorsqu'on utilise le modèle compétence, il n'y a pas de paramètre }. C'est lorsqu'on utilise un modèle qui lui utilise le modèle compétence. Exemple: . Il faudrait presque mettre cette note sur tous les modèles de compétence mais pas vraiment non plus. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 27 mars 2007 à 20:17 (UTC) :Ce modèle ne doit JAMAIS être utilisé sans mettre ce }. Les documentations des autres modèles de présentation de compétences DOIVENT absolument TOUJOURS pointer sur cette documentation-ci pour montrer/enseigner comment coder une compétence (mais une page d'aide peut-être créée et incluse dans ce modèle). } (valeur vide/pas défini) est utilisé par le logiciel wiki pour trouver le bon modèle de présentation. Donc par defaut c'est bien ce modèle-ci de présentation qui est utilisé. Note que contrairement à des modèles plus simples (comme les objets ou les personnages) ici le modèle utilise le patterm Décorateur. Jaxom 27 mars 2007 à 21:12 (UTC) J'ai fini par comprendre. En fait, les modèles qui portent le même nom que la compétence sont des sortes de mini base de donnée que tous les autre modèles dont le nom débute par Compétence vont mettre en forme chacun d'une façon différente. Ainsi, si on crée un modèle Compétence test ou Compétence 2 ou autre, on ensuite juste à mettre test}} pour voir ce que ça donne. En théorie, on pourrait avoir beaucoup de modèles Compétence quelque chose pour autant de mises en pages différentes. Cela laisse entrevoir beaucoup de possibilités bien qu'elles restent encore bien floues pour moi. Lol. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 31 mars 2007 à 03:32 (UTC) :C'est pour ca que je te dis d'appeler un modèle spécial (qui n'afficherai que l'icone ; un dérivé de ) plutot que de générer le nom de l'icone toi-même pour les duplicat dans la présentation en ligne; même chose pour la barre des compétences mais là ca y est je crois que vous l'avez modifié. Jaxom 31 mars 2007 à 04:45 (UTC) Apparence Qu'en est-il de la présentation plus complète des compétences ? Celle qui inclue nottament les notes et les icones supplémentaires (assassins, enchantement, malefice, sorts de transformation d'arme (qui ont une icone specifique je crois, une épée enflammée), etc). Alkinor semble occupé par le modèle lieu en ce moment (et fait du très bon travail dessus, même si j'attend de voir ce que ca donnera sur un lieu avec BEAUCOUP de PNJ (dont certains optionnels), quetes, etc... : le Bazar de Weijun et le Chemin de Bukdek). Jaxom 27 mars 2007 à 21:24 (UTC) :Bien, je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre mais j'ai lu à divers endroits qu'il n'est pas biens de tout modéliser comme ça car l'utilisateur ordinateur ne parviendra plus à modifier des pages sans devoir apprendre tout le fonctionnement du code. :C'est pourquoi il était "prévu" à l'origine que toutes les section supplémentaire seraient en texte ordinaire formatté (+ wiki code) afin que tous puissent éditer. Mais si tu penses autrement, il suffit d'expliquer les pour et les contre ou les différentes options. Je suis parfois un peu long à comprendre. Lol. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 29 mars 2007 à 00:52 (UTC) ''Edit : j'ai effacé un message que j'avai posté. Faut que je m'achète des yeux c'était déjà fait.--Ttibot 30 mars 2007 à 23:07 (UTC) '' Modifications mineures de l'apparence J'ai procédé à une modification mineure de l'apparence afin que les choses soient un peu plus "correcte". Il m'a fallut il y a quelques semaines, mois, trouver le moyen de changer la couleurs des liens qui étaient sur fond noir. La même technique pouvait servir à générer un espacement autour de l'icône de la compétence, mais je ne la connaissais pas et Jaxom avait réglé cela en ajoutant une table et une cellule vide. Bien, voici, j'ai maintenant pu supprimer la table superflue. J'ai ajouté une règle CSS qui vise l'image en question par un chemin détourné mais qui devrait être infaillible. Dès lors, on peut appliquer le style qu'on à cette image. On peut mettre une marge différente sur un côté, les 4 marges sont indépendantes en CSS, et on pourrait facilement lui mettre une bordure qui pourrait même changer de couleur pour les élites. Autre modification, j'ai mis un < br > au début de la description mais si ça ne va pas, on peut trouver un autre moyen. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 28 juin 2007 à 05:08 (UTC) :J'ai rien compris mais ça a un rapport avec le nouvel affichage des barres de compétences? Voir et Build:A-G Prison d'ombre par exemple.--Ttibot 29 juin 2007 à 20:02 (UTC) ::Non, je n'ai modifié que le modèle ordinaire. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 1 juillet 2007 à 06:44 (UTC) Nouvelles icônes Remplacement de l'appel direct des fichiers d'images des icônes de profession terminé. Il faut toutefois tester pour les cas où plus d'une profession est spécifié. — TuζipVõrζąx Discuter 5 septembre 2007 à 03:51 (UTC) Quêtes Heu comment dire, la liste des quête en DPL ne fonctionne pas. Par exemple les modèles de comp de Factions listent les quêtes de Eye of the North, voir . De plus les quêtes ne sont listées que dans le modèle, pas dans l'article. Jaxom 15 octobre 2007 à 19:37 (UTC) :Haaa! C'était donc ça... Moi je voyais rien alors je croyais que ça n'affichait rien. Alors j'ai changé plusieurs fois les paramêtres... Mais ce serait bien si ça fonctionnait. En ce qui concerne le listage des quêtes du mauvais chapître; j'aurais dû y penser que je n'avais pas à spécifier 3 catégories mais une seule selon l'information de chapître de la compétence... quoique certaines sont dans plus d'un chapitre sans pour autant être données par une quête dans tous. :Oui, c'aurait pu être bien. En tout cas, suffit de mettre en commentaire la partie DPL et retirer le commentaire autour de l'autre. C'était que j'ai appris que l'on pouvait utiliser DPL en fonction parseur et que seulement là il accepte les variables en entrée... Bref, je suis certain qu'on peut trouver un bon usage à ça... TulipVorlax 16 octobre 2007 à 09:52 (UTC) Polymock ? Peut-être ajouter un nouveau champ « oui ou rien ». — TulipVorlax 4 décembre 2007 à 14:51 (UTC)